Holographic storage comprises a high density data storage capability. Typically, data is recorded into a holographic medium by employing a data beam that is two-dimensional in nature and comprises a rectangular image of a large number of bits arranged in a raster pattern. The data beam and a reference beam are separately directed to the holographic medium and intersect and interfere to form an interference wave front that is recorded as a holographic image known as a hologram into the holographic medium. Additional holograms may be recorded along linear tracks and at various depths of the holographic medium to provide a high capacity data storage.
Commonly assigned U.S. Patent Application Serial No. (TUC920070009US1) shows a system for aggregating data into data segments that are replicas of holographic storage segments, storing the data segments in intermediate storage and destaging the data segments to holographic data storage.